Winter Story
by NaughtyGurl1986
Summary: Yusuke and the gang rent a cabin up in the mountains when some bad-bad stuff happens (okay so I'm bad at summarys...) Contains 2 original charaters.
1. Winter Story Part 1

Winter Story: Part 1  
  
Yae sat alone on a cold black rock waiting patiently for the sun to rise, stars twinkled faintly in the dark gray sky. She had gotten up at 4:00 this morning to see the sun rise over the beautiful snow covered mountains that encircled the cabin she and the gang had rented for the week…Its soo beautiful…Yae thought to herself with a smile as she brought her knees up to her chest and rubbed her ears with her mittens, she watched her breath turn into mist and shivered. A young man walked up behind Yae silently and dropped a fuzzy blanket over her shoulders and pulled her against his chest into his embrace. Yae gasped and stiffened, the young man looked down at her with a kind smile, and his soft red hair brushed against her face. Yae smiled and giggled in delight.  
  
"Kurama, You scared me!" She said softly as he joined her on her rock. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"What did I tell you about wandering off alone?" He said as she stared over her head at the glistening mountains. Yae flinched as Kurama's arms tightened around her.   
  
"I-I was going to watch the sunrise, I didn't want to wake anyone." Yae said as she looked at her hands guiltily. Kurama smiled and kissed her head,   
  
"I just worry about you….Look! The sun's rising." Kurama said calmly as he pointed towards the mountain. Yae looked up, the sun's light was pouring down the sides of the mountains, slowly making its way to the rock. Yae smiled impishly and jumped out of Kurama's arms and slid down the big rock.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" Kurama asked as he grabbed the Yae by the back of her coat and pulled her back. She turned around excitedly and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on Kurama! We can go run into the sunlight! We can run into the Day!" Yae said as she stared up at him excitedly, giving him a pleading look. Kurama smiled, and shook his head,  
  
"Only you…." He said softly with a giggle and began to jog across the snow with Yae.   
  
***  
  
Saiyuri lay on her futon, squinting at the window…morning already?…She moaned and turned on her side in tired protest, Her eyes adjusted slowly to the bright light. Saiyuri stared at Yae's futon It took her a moment to realize it was empty, the blankets were all in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. She sat up alarmed…I told her not to go anywhere!…she thought to herself angrily as she kicked her blankets off and jumped out of bed. She picked up her robe from the floor and threw it over her shoulders as she headed for the bedroom door. Keiko murmured some incoherent words as Saiyuri stomped over her, and swung the door open.   
  
"I'm going to find Yae." Saiyuri said and slammed the door shut. Keiko sat up, confused.  
  
"What? Is Yae missing?!" Keiko called, but nobody replied.  
  
Saiyuri walked down the hall briskly, and peeked into the den, nope, Yae wasn't there. She went upstairs to the boys room, and pounded on the door.  
  
"Wake up! Is Yae in there?!" She called, The door swung open and a very tired Kuwabara in boxers looked at her with a confused look on his face.   
  
"What did you say Saiyuri?" He asked in a groggy voice, Saiyuri looked at him furiously.  
  
"I said Is Yae in there! Have you seen her?!" Saiyuri demanded and pushed past Kuwabara and walked into the room. Hiei was sitting on his futon, he looked up at her coolly.   
  
"So, the girl is missing?" He inquired casually, the body in the futon next to him stirred and Saiyuri saw Yusuke's eyes open slowly.  
  
"Hhnnn?" Yusuke muttered and looked at Hiei and Saiyuri tiredly.   
  
"Yae's missing." Kuwabara said as he walked over to Kurama's empty futon.   
  
"And so is Kurama, do you think somebody kidnapped them?" Kuwabara asked thoughtfully. Hiei rolled his eyes and scoffed.   
  
"No you idiot, Their out together, go back to sleep." Hiei retorted irritated. Saiyuri sighed in relief and fell to her knees, Kuwabara and Hiei both moved to help her, Saiyuri smiled at their response.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't even think about that, ever since Taguro…I've been…" Saiyuri started feeling tears sting her eyes, she looked away ashamed, and left the room quickly. Kuwabara sighed and fell to his futon.  
  
"Man, I'm soo glad nothing bad happened." Kuwabara exclaimed, grinning like a fool. Hiei sighed and got dressed.  
  
"Humans are such pathetic creatures." Hiei's usually sarcastic monotone voice now had a hint of emotion in it. Kuwabara yawned, and shrugged off Hiei's remark.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei slipped on his shoes.   
  
"Out."  
  
***  
  
Kurama stood in the snowy field looking at the still rising sun, He didn't notice Yae behind him patting a snowball together in her mittens. She giggled childishly and threw the snowball at him. Kurama heard the white ball cutting through the air and smiled, he waited for the snowball to hit him. Yae laughed in delight when the snowball hit the back of his head, leaving only crystal like remnants of snow in his hair that sparkled like diamonds in the early morning sun. Kurama turned around and smiled playfully at her.   
  
"Now you're gonna get it!" He warned, and chased her around the snowy fields. He caught her easily, and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the ground. Yae giggled and looked up at the beautiful boy laying on top of her,   
  
"What do I get?" She asked mockingly, Kurama laughed and brushed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"You get a thousand kisses!" He said grinning widely, and leaned down and brushed his lips against Yae's, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"1.…"  
  
***   
  
Hiei trudged along in the snow, looking for that idiot Kurama and the girl. Didn't he know Taguro was looking for Yae, (He had made that painfully clear at their last encounter.) How could Kurama let her be put in so much danger? Hiei's jaw tightened at these thoughts and he quickened his pace, It was easy for him to track the two, the imprints of their shoes lay perfectly intact in the powdery snow. Hiei's eyes widened, He saw Kurama laying on top of Yae and gasped…He better not be doing what I think he's doing…He thought to himself grimly as he sprinted towards the two. Kurama was too lost in Yae's sweet embrace to realize Hiei was standing inches away from him. Hiei reached out and pulled Kurama off of Yae in one fast fluid movement. Yae gasped, and let out a panicked scream.   
  
"What are you doing to her!?" Hiei demanded, He had become some-what overprotective of the girl who had befriended his sister, and even though she was a defenseless burden on their group, He couldn't help but love her childish innocence, and sweet mannerisms. Kurama pulled out of Hiei's grip and gave Hiei a confused look,   
  
"You startled me Hiei." He said with a nervous grin, Hiei regarded him with a look of pure contempt and crouched down next to the trembling girl.   
  
"Are you okay Yae?" Hiei asked in a voice that was unusually kind. Yae looked at Hiei in shock, and nodded.  
  
"I-I'm fine." She managed to get out, Hiei smiled and nodded in approval.  
  
"Come on, We're going back to the cabin." He said in his usual monotone voice and helped Yae stand up. Hiei turned around and gave Kurama another look of resentment, before pulling Yae along with him back to the cabin.   
  
"Hiei! Wait!" Kurama called, still confused by Hiei's reaction. He fell to his back and sighed.  
  
"Its not what you think…."  
  
***   
  
Yae winced as Hiei's strong hand dug into the soft flesh of her upper arm, he didn't seem to notice and dragged her along at a pace that was nearly impossible for the girl to keep up with. A single tear rolled down Yae's cheek, and she sniffled at the thoughts of him being angry at her.   
  
"I'm sorry…" Yae's voice was an exhausted breath, How fast can this man walk? She thought to herself on the verge of an asthmatic attack. Hiei, looked at her alarmed. And saw the tear stain on her cheek and slowed his pace. Hiei stared forward, avoiding all of Yae's timid and scared glances at him.   
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about." Hiei said in a voice that wavered, if only slightly. He was known to get carried away with his emotions, maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on Kurama. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kurama, following at a distance, perhaps 50 yards. Kurama froze when he saw Hiei turn his head, this satisfied the grim demon and he continued to walk with the girl at a slower pace. Yae's cheeks were flushed, and her chest burned like no-other. She had never felt this out of breath in her entire life. Hiei looked at her quizzically then opened his eyes in understanding, he had forgotten her asthma! Aa…I'm soo stupid! He cursed himself under his breath and stopped walking. Yae, didn't realize he had stopped and bumped into him. She fell limply into the snow, and tried to breath. Hiei gasped, and crouched down next to the girl, he put his arms around her and gently pulled her against him.   
  
"Shhh-shhhh-" He comforted, as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Shhh-Its all right, I got you."  
  
Kurama nearly screamed when he saw Yae fall into the snow, and the sight of Hiei cradling her only scared him more.   
  
"Yae!" He said in a panicked whisper as he darted towards her at a speed that was barely traceable, to the untrained eye.  
  
"What have you done to her!?" Kurama screamed as he pushed Hiei into the snow and took the girl into his own embrace. Hiei looked Kurama in surprise, and then got to his feet.  
  
"There's no time, We got to get her back to the cabin.' Hiei's voice was quick and panicked. Kurama looked up at him in anguish, but nodded solemnly, and lifted the girl as he stood.   
  
"Lets go."  
  
***  
  
Saiyuri was showering when the cabin door swung open and she heard some shouting. She sighed and reluctantly turned off the steaming hot water. She rubbed herself dry, slipped on somewhat of a scandalous pink and white cotton robe and tied a towel around her hair. Saiyuri threw open the bathroom door and shouted,  
  
"What's going on in here!?" She heard running footsteps, but no response. Saiyuri groaned as she trudged down the stairs, she saw everyone hovering over the couch.   
  
"I said, What's going on in here!!?" Saiyuri demanded, Keiko spun around and sighed.  
  
"I'm soo glad you're here. Yae had an asthma attack!" Keiko exclaimed, and moved aside as Saiyuri came charging at the couch.  
  
"Is she okay? What the hell happened!?" She demanded even more angrily than before, She looked down at Yae, Who was sleeping in Kurama's arms, she was pale, but it looked like she was going to be alright. Saiyuri sighed, thank god! She collected herself, and looked around at everybody.   
  
"What happened?" She asked in a calmer, but still irritated voice. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at her and shrugged, all they knew was that Kurama and Hiei kept blaming what had happened on each other.   
  
"Well?" Her voice was cold, Like Yuki-Onna's, Keiko flinched and excused herself to go make some tea. Hiei looked up at her with the same look of cold reverence.  
  
"I found her under Kurama, and brought her back here. I forgot about her asthma" He said coolly as he stared at Saiyuri.  
  
"What do you mean…'Under Kurama?'" Saiyuri asked angrily, her hands clenched into fists and begged to hit something…or someone with long red hair. Hiei scoffed, Kuwabara looked at Kurama with a lopsided grin on his face, which Yusuke was happy to smack off.   
  
"Exactly, what I said." Hiei said with a smirk, and crossed his arms. Saiyuri stared at Kurama hatefully, barely able to control her fists that were now aching to break the little red-haired bishounen's pretty little nose. Kurama looked at Saiyuri and winced under her cold stare.  
  
"Sai, I would never hurt her, not in a million years. You know that right?" Kurama asked defensively, he was a little hurt at both Hiei's and Saiyuri's reactions. Saiyuri felt tears welling up in her eyes, she felt so hurt and angry. Her fists clenched harder and she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"I love her, Sai." Kurama said on the verge of tears himself, He snuggled his face into Yae's hair, and kissed the top of her head. Saiyuri unclenched her fists and stared over both of their heads, She fell to her knees and felt tears stream down her cheeks. Yusuke knelt next to Saiyuri and put his hand on her back, she shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy Urameshi!" Saiyuri barked, and wiped at her eyes vigorously. Yusuke ignored her comment and put his arm around her lovingly and pulled her into him. Saiyuri let herself be held, it felt nice. After a moment, Saiyuri had cooled down, She looked up at Yusuke and grinned.  
  
"I feel much better now, thank you." She said softly and sat up.  
  
"Any time, Sai." He said, a little sad to see her leave his arms, He never got to hold Keiko like that! Saiyuri stood and held her arms, she looked down at Yusuke and smiled longingly at him.  
  
"Hey Sai! Nice robe!" Yusuke said as he looked her body over with a smirk…Wait! what am I doing?… Yusuke thought to himself alarmed. Keiko walked into the room holing a tray of tea and set it down on the coffee table. Saiyuri looked at Keiko and blushed.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed!" She called and darted into the girls room. She cursed her self for letting her emotions get out of control and flipped through all the outfits in the closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater, and threw them on…No more getting carried away!…she told herself as she let the towel out of her long dark brown hair and brushed it in front of the mirror.   
  
***  
  
Saiyuri, Keiko, and Hiei did their best to make sure Yae wasn't left alone with Kurama…not even for a second. And Saiyuri and Keiko also made sure to let Kurama know how big of a jerk he was at their every convenience.   
  
"How could you be such a jerk!" Keiko exclaimed as she passed the boy in the hall. A moment later when Kurama walked in on Saiyuri cooking some lunch, she spun around on him and threw her spatula at his head.   
  
"I can't believe you would take advantage of her like that! You…You… Jerk!" Saiyuri yelled as Kurama dodged the onslaught of kitchen utensils Saiyuri was hurling at him. He left the kitchen and made his way into the den. Yae was sitting at the coffee table putting together a puzzle. Hiei was sitting on the couch behind her giving Kurama a dirty look. Yae looked up and smiled,  
  
"Kurama! I'm putting a puzzle together!" She said with a giggle, Kurama almost cried he was so relived to hear some kind words. "Come and help me!" Yae invited and moved over to give Kurama some space. Hiei looked up at him grimly, and shook his head. Kurama ignored him and smiled at Yae.   
  
"Okay!" He sat down next to the girl, and smiled.  
  
"I don't know where this piece goes." Yae said and held up an oddly shaped puzzle piece. Kurama took the piece from Yae and looked at the puzzle, he longed to be holding her again…away from the watchful eyes of Hiei. Kurama put the piece on the table and sighed.  
  
"Got me!" He said helplessly and put his hand on Yae's thigh. Yae blushed and looked at him with a shy smile as she leaned in to kiss her love…Hiei's swung his feet onto the table separating the two. Yae bumped her head against Hiei's boot, and looked up at him confused. Hiei acted like nothing was wrong, ignoring all of Yae's looks. Kurama slammed his fist onto the table and stood up.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled and pulled Yae up by her shoulders. Hiei stood up defensively and pushed Kurama's hands away from Yae.  
  
"Fool! Leave the girl alone." Hiei demanded looking up at the red haired demon. Yae reached out to stop the two but was glared at by Hiei, She recoiled and fell on the couch. Kurama looked at Hiei angrily and pushed past him.   
  
"Lets go, Yae." Kurama said as he grabbed Yae's hand and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're taking her?!" Saiyuri demanded as she walked in from the kitchen. Kurama slammed the front door shut behind him, and led Yae around the cabin.   
  
Hiei, Keiko and Saiyuri looked at each other in shock. Saiyuri felt a frozen ache begin to throb in the pit of her stomach and she let out an icy breath that turned to mist. Keiko began to feel the room freeze and looked at Hiei scared.   
  
"Saiyuri, now's not the time." Hiei commanded in his cold monotone voice. Saiyuri shrugged and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down…not now Yuki-Onna… She told herself and tried to control her anger.   
  
Yae stopped and looked up at Kurama worriedly and pulled his face down to kiss him. He smiled at her and pulled her towards the woods behind the cabin.  
  
"Come on! Lets go for a walk!" He said excitedly, as he led Yae giggling into the woods.   
  
***  
  
"Oh No He didn't!" Keiko exclaimed, She was watching them through the window in the den. Saiyuri and Hiei looked at each other anxiously and walked to the window.   
  
"That sly fox! He took her into the woods!" Keiko pouted, and gave Hiei a 'you're a man, go do something!' look. Saiyuri growled, fell on the couch and closed her eyes…You just wait till' that red-haired baka brings her back…She thought to herself with a smirk and began to focus her energy on creating a vengeful storm. Hiei looked at Saiyuri in disgust, mistaking her concentration for sleep. How could she possibly sleep when that boy was probably putting his hands all over his sis…Yae. Keiko looked at Saiyuri and shrugged, she was a little tired herself, maybe now was a good time for a nap.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in the room not knowing what to do.   
  
"Uhh…Should we go get her guys?" Kuwabara asked uncomfortably.  
  
"No…They'll come back." Saiyuri said with a sly smile on her lips.  
  
"I have a feeling its gonna be really cold tonight." She said and continued focusing her energy.  
  
Yae and Kurama walked through the snow covered woods hand in hand. A cold wind was beginning to blow, an angry wind, but Kurama and Yae paid it no attention. They were too busy talking and having fun.   
  
"I'm sorry Saiyuri is being like this.." Yae said softly, and looked at the snow. Kurama smiled and put his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her.  
  
"No, Its okay, I know how much she cares about you." He said sweetly and kissed her on the nose. Saiyuri was a bitch when you crossed her, but she was a Satanic monstrosity when you crossed Yae…I bet she wants to kill me…Kurama thought with a smile, He'd seen Sai fight as Yuki-Onna before, and he wasn't sure if he could take her in her demon form. He looked down at Yae with a thoughtful frown, but he could also understand Saiyuri's sentiments completely, Yae was just one of those people you had to protect. He didn't think Yae even gained any strength when she turned into her goddess form, and she wasn't a very strong human (but she'd tell you other wise) Yae was always a little touchy on the subject of her ability to protect herself. She hated having to rely on the strength of others when the fight was her own. But, Kurama and Saiyuri were both convinced that Yae couldn't take on a 8 year old with leukemia, who his hands tied behind his back…and wearing a blindfold. But they loved her even more for all her faults.   
  
"You need to grow." Kurama said teasingly as he pulled Yae into him for a kiss. Yae giggled and kissed him back. She felt a warming pulse in her lower stomach and moaned as Kurama slid his hands to the small of her back to pull her tighter against him. A blanket of warmth engulfed the two lovers and Yae looked up at Kurama her eyes had changed into a lighter radiant green and her skin was glistening. Kurama had never felt so loved in his entire life, The orb of warm pinkish light that engulfed the two was soo warm…It felt soo nice, almost like her was drunk off of her love. Kurama cupped Yae's chin in his palm and looked at the girl longingly.  
  
"Don't ever leave me." He whispered, and lifted Yae off her feet and swung her in circles.   
  
***  
  
Keiko was awakened by a loud thunder clap and let out a surprised yelp. She sat bolt upright on the couch across from Saiyuri and looked around. Another loud clap made her jump and she ran to the window.   
  
"A storm?" She asked aloud, Hiei looked up at her and sighed.  
  
"Obviously…" He grumbled and looked at Saiyuri angrily…Sleeping away…stupid girl, what about Yae?!… His eyes widened as he realized what his anger had hid from him before, Saiyuri wasn't sleeping, she was concentrating some type of energy…not spirit energy…something more natural… The storm!   
  
"Saiyuri Stop!!" Hiei commanded as he fliped over the couch and shook the girl violently, Saiyuri's eyes opened and Keiko and Hiei both gasped when they saw Saiyuri's usual deep brown eyes had been replaced by a pair that were a lonely cold ice blue. Hiei dropped Saiyuri's shoulders and she fell against the couch laughing wickedly.  
  
"Lets see what that pretty boy will do now!" She said in a voice that was harsh and supernatural. Keiko screamed and ran up the stairs to the boys room. Saiyuri's eyes darkened and she looked up at Hiei with a smirk on her lips.   
  
"You fool! What about Yae!" Hiei choked, trying to keep himself from lunging at Saiyuri, and bolting to the door to find Yae. Saiyuri looked at him confidently,   
  
"She'll be fine." She said with a shrug, and looked out the window. Clouds were rolling in fast…faster than she had ever seen in her entire life and thick bolts of lighting were striking the ground not more than a mile away from their cozy little cabin. Hail and snow began to pound the ground fiercely, making a racket on the cabin's wooden roof.   
  
"We'll all be snowed in!" Yusuke's voice called from above…oh yeah…Saiyuri didn't think of that…Oh well, They could deal with that glitch later.   
  
***  
  
Yae screamed as the first thunder clapped, Kurama took her in his arms and calmed her down.  
  
"Its just thunder…" He assured her, and looked at her blushing face.  
  
"I wasn't scared, It just startled me!" Yae said and looked at Kurama embarrassed at her reaction. He held her to him and smiled as the second thunderclap made Yae shudder in his embrace.   
  
"Where are we?" Yae asked worriedly. "I think we should find shelter, the clouds are moving really fast!" She pointed at the clouds and looked around for some form of protection. Kurama nodded in a agreement and ushered Yae around looking for somewhere to go. Snow began to pelt the earth, It stung Yae's face and she used her arm to guard her eyes. Kurama looked around using his fox like eyes …He saw a cave about 40 feet up a nearby mountain. Yae looked at him desperately,   
  
"Kurama! What do we do!?" She asked on the verge of tears, hail was starting to falling like bowling balls from the sky, and Yae knelt down and covered her head for protection. Kurama hauled her up by the back of her jacket and pointed to a mountain.  
  
"There's a cave on that mountain, we can stay there!" He yelled in the storm, Yae squinted at the mountain and then looked back at Kurama.  
  
"But that mountain has to be at least 5 miles away!" Yae whined helplessly and fell back on her knees. Kurama pulled her back up again and wrapped his arms around her tightly.   
  
"It won't be that bad!" He assured her, then leaned in closer and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll carry you if you'd like?" He offered, He could get to the mountain in 5 minutes if Yae let him carry her, but she would never let him do that willingly, She did have pride.  
  
Yae looked up at him and smiled,  
  
"You don't have to carry me, It won't be that bad!" She said mocking his assuredness. Kurama smiled and looked back down at the girl.  
  
"Oh, but I insist milady!" He said smugly and swung Yae over his shoulder.  
  
"No! Kurama! I can walk!!" Yae screamed as the boy took off at a supernatural speed, The amount of G's Yae felt was unbelievable and she whimpered before blacking out.   
  
Kurama flight from the woods to the mountain was all just at blur of motion, He felt Yae's body become limp against his and touched down to the ground in the cave a moment later.   
  
"Yae? We're here." He said softly and cradled the small girl in his arms, He had felt the wind change direction as he flew through the woods, and realized immediately that this storm wasn't natural. The wind and snow was now blowing into the cave, Kurama put Yae down gently inside of the cave and looked for a way to block the entrance. He pushed a large boulder that was sitting in middle of the cave to the entrance, It was too big to reach all the way to the front of the entrance, but it blocked the cave almost completely anyways.   
  
Kurama sighed and walked back over to Yae, Her face was very pale and she was breathing hard. He took the girl in his arms and leaned against the cave wall waiting for her to wake up.   
  
"Yae….Yae!" He whispered as he shook her gently, She moaned and stirred a little. Okay, She was just sleeping, Kurama smiled at her and kissed her gently on her forehead.   
  
"Kurama…..mnnn…" She mumbled as her warm hand fell limply on his chest…hmm he could get used to this. He took her hand in his own and pressed it to his lips. He sighed and hugged her closer to him as he drifted to sleep. 


	2. Winter Story Part 2

Winter Story : Part 2  
  
"God! Its been five hours!, I think something happened to them." Yusuke yelled angrily and fell limply against the front door with his arms crossed and his eyes glazed over. His shoulder was red and purple, from all his failed attempts at breaking the door open. The snow was still falling and almost completely covered the windows. Yusuke frowned as he noticed there was nothing but whiteness outside the window.  
  
"The snow has gotta be five feet high!" He exclaimed as he ran into the door again. It wouldn't budge. Hiei looked up at Yusuke and frowned,  
  
"Why don't you just use your spirit gun and blast us out of here?" He said coolly as she streached his arms and laid down on the couch to rest.   
  
"What?! Do you think I'm an idiot?!" Yusuke retorted and glared at Hiei, who had his eyes closed, Hiei ignored this obvious question and Yusuke punched the door in frustration. Hiei opened one eye and sighed,  
  
"Great idea, You can be even less useful with a broken hand." He said angrily and closed his eye again. Yusuke scoffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact, I was going to use my spirit gun to blast through the door, but I don't want to release any spirit energy, because Togouro would surely find us, and I don't want to damage the cabin because its not ours." Yusuke said plainly as he plopped onto the floor, he held his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"Smart boy." Hiei's voice was cruel and monotone, Yusuke looked up at him disgusted.  
  
"Whatever." Yusuke stood up and stomped out of the room, sometimes Hiei just made him so angry!   
  
"Uggghhh!!!" He slammed his bedroom door shut and sat on a futon next to Kuwabara.  
  
"You okay, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked worriedly, Yusuke looked up at him angrily,   
  
"Fine, you big dope! Why don't you go do something useful for a change!" Yusuke exclaimed harshly through gritted teeth, and turned his back on his friend. Kuwabara frowned and stood up.  
  
"Sheesh!" Kuwabara walked out of the room to go find Keiko, …maybe she can talk to 'baby Yusuke'…stupid baby…always acting like a baby… He didn't have to snap at me…. Kuwabara stopped outide the girl's room and knocked gently.  
  
"Um…Keiko, You in there?" He asked as he slowly opened the door and peeked in.   
  
***  
  
Yae's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room frantically trying to remember where she was…Its soo dark…She thought to herself with a shiver and felt Kurama's chest move under her arm…Oh my god…Someone is holding me… Her eyes opened wide in terror, and she tried to think of a plan to escape whoever had kidnapped her and taken her to this cold dark room. Yae pulled away from her captor slowly and turned her head to see who it was…ah-man its too dark…Yae squinted and leaned in closer…Kurama!…The boy looked at her with a tired smile and sat up, he wiped the sleep from his eyes, and looked around the cave.  
  
"It's getting late." He stated and glanced around the cave with his extraordinary fox eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I can't even see my hand in front of my face." Yae said as she stretched and reached out to touch Kurama. Kurama smiled and grasped her hand, pulling her warm body into his embrace, and kissed her head. Pieces of stone chipped off the ceiling and exploded on the ground a few feet away from the lovers. Yae clenched Kurama's arm fearing it would be some kind of terrible snow monster and buried her face into his chest for comfort.   
  
"Where are we?" Yae's voice was hot and muffled on Kurama's chest, it sent an electric charge through him and he felt a cold sweat cover his body…God I need you… He thought to himself with a moan and tried to suppress his yearnings… Yae held onto Kurama tighter and sighed, he felt his body ache to be at one with her…Stop it Yae, I don't know how much more I can handle… He shut his eyes and pleaded to himself, He felt his heart pounding in his chest, its speed increased with every breath Yae took. His hands flexed and begged to run down the soft bare skin of her back and press her warm trembling body against his...No more!…No more!...No more!…Yae isn't ready for a relationship like that…But God, How I want her…Kurama pushed Yae off of him abruptly and sat up.   
  
"Kurama?" Yae's voice was barely a shaky whisper.  
  
"Uhhh… I…uh…I have to get some firewood! Yes! Firewood!" Kurama's face flushed bright pink, but it was too dark for Yae to notice.   
  
"Just stay right here, I'll be back in a few minutes.." Kurama stood up and began to walk around the cave, scanning the stone floor for pieces of kindling with his sharp eyes. He picked up what few sticks were laying around the cave, he wasn't even sure if the old sticks would catch fire…but he took them back to where he had left Yae anyways.  
  
Yae heard footsteps coming and looked around anxiously, they echoed off all the walls and she couldn't tell which way they were coming from.  
  
"Kurama?" She asked nervously and strained to see into the blackness.   
  
"Yeah its me." He said coolly and stopped a few feet away from the girl. He knelt and stacked up all the kindling, then used some of his spirit energy to light the wood. The sticks were soon blazing, and a dim orange light painted the walls of the cave. Yae smiled at Kurama and moved in closer to the warmth of the fire.   
  
"Has it stopped snowing?" Yae asked nonchalantly and laid Kurama's head in her lap.   
  
"I don't know, I think so.." Kurama said softly as his piercing green eyes studied Yae's glowing face lovingly. Yae smiled and pressed her lips to his, he shuddered as her soft lips parted and her warm sweet breath filled him. Kurama locked his arm around her neck and he pulled her into him tighter, wishing this moment could go on forever. Yae put her hand on his chest and pulled her lips away from his. Kurama gave her a look of disappointment. Yae giggled and laid down and snuggled next to him. His shirt was stretched tight across his chest, and Yae outlined his muscles with her finger, as she watched the fire blaze.   
  
"Kurama?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You run fast." Yae sighed and fell limply against Kurama's hard chest. Kurama chuckled and rubbed her back as she drifted to sleep once again.  
  
***  
  
Keiko and Saiyuri were sitting on their futons in silence when Kuwabara opened the door.   
  
"Its quiet in here!" Kuwabara said cheerfully as he stared at the two girls. They didn't even turn their heads to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Um…" Kuwabara said uncomfortably as he shifted his feet, and tried to think of some way to cheer up the girls.  
  
"Oh yeah, Keiko, I need to talk to you." Kuwabara said after a moment. Keiko turned looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"Its still snowing…Its been snowing for five hours…" Keiko said in a small detached voice. Saiyuri looked down at her hands in shame, she couldn't stop the storm now, she hadn't completely mastered her powers yet.   
  
"Can we go some place else?" Kuwabara asked shyly, this conversation was not meant for Saiyuri's ears. Keiko stared at Kuwabara blankly,  
  
"Oh…okay" She said in a low voice and stood up to leave, Kuwabara took her elbow in his hand and guided her into the hall.   
  
Hiei could hear the muffled voices of Keiko and Kuwabara coming from the hall, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. For the past three hours he had been trying to wait out the storm patiently on the couch, but enough was enough.…Saiyuri started the storm, and she's gonna stop it… He thought to him self with grim determination, he had been toying with the idea of confronting Saiyuri for the last hour or so, and was now set on doing it. He stood up quickly and wrapped his discarded cloak around his shoulders, He sheathed his sword and patted the hilt unconsciously…She has to stop it…   
  
Hiei walked swiftly towards the girls room, he passed Kuwabara and Keiko in the hall.  
  
"Stand aside, fool." He told Kuwabara coldly as he pushed past him, Kuwabara gave Hiei a bewildered expression, and watched the demon burst through the door.  
  
"Saiyuri!" Hiei shouted as he slammed the door shut behind him, and locked it.  
  
Kuwabara and Keiko looked at each other anxiously, and waited in silence for a queue to barge in and break up the impending fight.   
  
Sayuri glanced over at Hiei sadly, ignoring him, before staring out the window again.  
  
"Stop the storm now, Saiyuri." Hiei's voice was harsh and commanding. Saiyuri looked over at Hiei again, her eyes flaring in pain and defiance.  
  
"Hiei, don't you think if I could, I would have done so already." She asked coolly, the flare in her eyes fading. Hiei glared at the girl his hands flexing and curling into tight fists.   
  
"Stop the storm now, Saiyuri" Hiei's said again, spreading his legs and taking on an offensive stance. Saiyuri looked at Hiei incredulously, and sneered.  
  
"I…can't…Hiei! Okay, I already told you!" She said angrily through clenched teeth. Hiei grinned wickedly, and charged at her. Saiyuri gasped and raised her hands instinctively to cover her face as the demon came at her with un-natural speed. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and pinned her to the floor. Saiyuri's eyes opened wide in terror as she looked into Hiei's flaring blood thirsty eyes.   
  
"I said, Stop the storm Saiyuri." The demon commanded as he dug his fingers into Saiyuri's soft flesh. She winced in pain, but stared up at the demon angrily.  
  
"I can't you moron, open your goddamn ears!" She barked back, and tried to push Hiei off of her, but he was too strong. Hiei's eyes flashed and an amused smile crept on his lips.  
  
"You can't beat me." Hiei stated and stared into Saiyuri's eyes, waiting for a reaction. Saiyuri glared up at Hiei and smiled grimly.  
  
"That sounds like a challenge." Hiei's eyebrow quirked at the girls odd response, and he looked at her in surprise. Saiyuri gritted her teeth and brought her knees to her chest in one fluid movement, she flipped Hiei off of her, she stood up quickly ready to face the demon. Hiei landed on his feet with a smirk. Saiyuri grinned and took on a defensive stance, waiting for Hiei to make the next move.  
  
"You truly are a foolish girl, but I've always enjoyed breaking stubborn women like you." Hiei's voice was colder than usual, Saiyuri flinched and set her jaw into a look of grim determination. Hiei was once feared for his brutal kidnapping and raping of women, but that was in the past. His eyes clouded with memories as he remembered who he once was.   
  
***  
  
… Many years ago, before the world had matured Hiei had once been a different man…After being separated form his parents and sister at a young age, Hiei turned to the forest where he grew and one day met a beautiful lost woman named Satsu. Satsu showed the demon the kindness like he had never received before, and won the poor boy's heart. Satsu lived with the demon for months before returning to her village with Hiei, only to find it under the siege of anti-government militia. Hiei protected the village the girl once knew, and killed many of the militia's men. The leader was impressed by what he saw of Hiei's power, and asked the demon to join his army. Hiei turned the man down coldly, suggesting that he take his men and leave if he valued his life. The Leader gracefully withdrew and began to drive his men out of town when he came upon the beautiful girl. The Leader knew that the demon felt some affection for the girl and kidnapped Satsu and held her hostage, ordering Hiei to obey his commands if he wanted to see the girl alive again. Hiei obeyed, not knowing all the while that Satsu was being brutally raped and beaten by the militia's men.  
  
Hiei was ordered to burn and massacre many villages after his initiation into the radical army. Many times he went alone, Killing hundreds of humans in a matter of hours. He learned to rape and pillage, like his fellow comrades, in order to survive, and sometimes just for fun. Hiei enjoyed the senseless killings, they offered him relief from his worrying about Satsu, and a feeling of passionate ecstasy like nothing the demon had experienced before. Hiei often lost himself in the heat of battle, killing not only the villagers, but also his fellow men, and became respected and feared among his comrades.   
  
Hiei grew hard and cold over the months he spent out on missions, No longer a boy at all, but a powerful man on the edge of insanity and suicide. He began to kill when not instructed to, and began to kill women as brutally as he raped them. Mutilation and necrophilia became his trade marks. He became a well known and feared threat to ancient Japan, women would lock themselves in their houses for fear of being abducted by the man who became know as the 'Black Banshee'. Men would sit around and discuss the news and tell stories they had heard about the feared ghoul (often referring to him a 'sick fucker'…pun intended.)   
  
One day all the rapes and beating finally claimed the poor Satsu's life, And the drunken Leader (who had just finished preforming a rather disturbing sexual act on young Satsu) threw her dead, mutilated body into the gutter, foolishly leaving her for all to see. Hiei soon came upon the bloody body, His heart broke at the sight. Realizing all he had done to innocent villager women had finally come back to him, Hiei swore he would never harm women again. He carried Satsu's mangled body to a secluded hill that overlooked a beautiful valley of yellow and pink blossoms. He laid the girl to rest, digging Satsu's shallow grave with his own two hands, and vowed revenge for her soul.   
  
Hiei returned to his Leaders comfortable estate, covered in the dirt that marked his love's grave. Slaughtering his Leaders men stealthily, slowly making his way around the estate grounds that housed the soldiers and towards the Leader's house. He made it to the door of the house easily, looking over his shoulder at the hundreds of men he had once broke bread with, and fought next to, who now littered the yard in a bloody tangle of limbs, and weapons.   
  
Hiei broke the door down with a powerful kick, and walked up a spiraling stair case to the Leader's quarters. Two maids froze in fear when they saw the blood covered demon trudging up the stairway grimly. Hiei glanced at the frightened women, and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Get out of here." Hiei's voice was cold and monotone, little did he know it would remain that way for the rest of his life. The women looked at the demon in relief, and scampered out of his way, they didn't need to be told twice. Hiei continued trudging up the stairs, and down the hall towards the room that Leader slept in. He stopped outside the Leader's large Maple doors, and pressed the blade of his sword against his forehead.   
  
"This is for you Satsu…" Hiei whispered, and knelt on one knee examining his bloody blade in a daze. He raised to his feet slowly, and broke Leader's door down with another well placed, powerful kick.  
  
"W-Who's there?!" Leader commanded as he sat bolt upright and strained his eyes to see the intruder.   
  
"Hiei? Is that you?" Leader's voice now taking on a tone of relief and friendly cheer, Hiei walked into the room slowly, His eyes blazing with hate and torment.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Hiei stopped at the foot of Leader's bed and stared at the man in anguish and hate. Leader leaned over and lit the lamp by his bed, and gasped when he saw the dirty, blood soaked demon glaring at him furiously.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!? Guards!!" Leader yelled frantically, Hiei raised his sword slowly, pointing it at the frightened man.  
  
"Guards!! Arrest this man!!" Leader called again, backing as far into the wall as he could.  
  
"There not coming." Hiei said in his new found cold and contemptuous voice. Leader's eyes opened wide in terror and he curled into a ball, sobbing and begging for his life. Hiei scowled, furious at the man's irritating and selfish response.  
  
"Please Hiei, No!…I'll do anything!" Leader begged, choking on the tears and snot of his own sobbing. Hiei's eyes and nostrils flared as he raised his sword over his head, breathing erratically.  
  
"Did you stop when Satsu begged you to?! DID YOU?" Hiei demanded, lunging at his pathetic Leader. Leader screamed in terror, as Hiei landed on the bed in front of him and brought his sword down powerfully, splitting Leader's head and torso in half, in a gory display of hate and anger. Leader's right and left half's fell apart on the bed with a grotesque snap, And Hiei stared down at the remains still breathing erratically, and wishing for more.  
  
He left the estate and returned to the forest, knowing he was not fit to live in the world of men. Time passed, and stories of his violent massacres and rapes faded to legend, and legend faded to myth, and soon the world of man had forgotten the once powerful and feared demon.   
  
Hiei returned to Satsu's unmarked grave once, to leave her flowers, and apologizing for her brutal death. He found himself overwhelmed with emotion at the sight of the beautiful blossoms, and memories of his relaxing days he spent with Satsu in the forest…before becoming a monster. And for the first time since he was a little boy, he cried.   
  
***   
  
Saiyuri looked at Hiei skeptically, was he zoning out on her? The demon, looked up at the girl with blood shot eyes and a look of desperation on his face.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, but you're the fool to under estimate the power of a woman." Saiyuri replied as she braced herself for an attack. Hiei eyed her casually and crossed his arms.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked grinning and took a few menacing strides towards the girl, his eye's still clouded with memories of the past. Saiyuri held her ground, her heart beating faster and faster with every step the demon took.   
  
"You're afraid. You can't hide it." Hiei said coolly as he closed the gap between Saiyuri and himself. He truly enjoyed big talk before battles, he loved to gloat and insult the enemy, it gave him a natural high. Saiyuri didn't seem to mind the talk either, she actually found it gave herself sickening pleasure, an adrenaline rush. Hiei stopped about three feet away from Saiyuri and smiled evilly. He ripped his cloak off and tossed it aside reveling his sheathed sword. Saiyuri looked at the sword and shook her head shamefully.  
  
"Now Hiei, are you really the type who would use a sword against and unarmed woman? I thought better of you." She said mockingly and watched the look of amusement creep onto Hiei's face again.  
  
"Well now, that wouldn't be fair would it?" The demon said sweetly, and unstrapped the sword, tossing it carelessly to his side.   
  
"Is that better?" He asked coldly and snickered when he saw Saiyuri grin and nod.   
  
"Lets go!" She exclaimed as she flipped over the demon agilely, and aimed a round house kick at his back. Hiei stood still waiting for her to land behind him before he darted around her in a blur of motion. Saiyuri spun around as fast as she could and tumbled to her left to avoid Hiei's charging body. Hiei wrapped his hand in her thick hair and pulled her up. Saiyuri screamed as the demon jerked her head back and hurled her over his shoulder sending her crashing into a wall. She hit the wall with a earsplitting crack and the dry wall around her body crumbled and caved in. Saiyuri fell out of the depression and onto the floor with a scream of agony. Pieces of plaster showered the floor, and she caught her self on her hands and knees. The room was spinning around her, and her vision was blurry. She closed her eyes tightly willing her feeling of nausea away. Hiei gave the girl a fake look of sympathy before striding over to her, and crouching at her side.   
  
Kuwabara tried to open the door, but found it was locked, he jiggled the handle violently and pounded on the door.  
  
"Saiyuri!! Hiei!! Open this door now!" He commanded frantically trying to open the door. Hiei looked at the door and scoffed,  
  
"This is none of your business moron." He said calmly as propped Saiyuri against the wall and cupped her chin in his palm. Saiyuri shuddered at his touch and tried weakly to pull away. Hiei smiled wickedly exposing his teeth and forced her to look at him.   
  
"There-there…" His voice was eerily sweet, and dripping with sarcasm. Saiyuri felt tears stinging her eyes, but tried vainly to keep them from falling. Hiei examined her face with satisfaction, noting the bruising on her left cheek, and black eye. Blood was pouring from a nasty little cut on her bottom lip. Hiei licked the blood off her chin, slowly bringing his mouth to her's where he forced a painful kiss on Saiyuri's swollen lips. Saiyuri gasped in pain and surprise, and the demon brought his other hand to her face and pulled her tightly against him. Saiyuri tried to pull back, Hiei smiled and released her lips, looking into her eyes.   
  
"I told you, you can't beat me." He said coyly, enjoying the look of pain and fear in Saiyuri's eyes. Saiyuri's looked at Hiei in disbelief, her face suddenly contorted with rage and she backhanded the unsuspecting demon across the face. Hiei's head only turned to the right slightly, and he looked at Saiyuri calmly. A pink impression of her hand shown on the demon's pale left cheek.   
  
"Fuck you." Saiyuri said through gritted teeth and watched the demon begin to tremble with anger. Hiei grasped Saiyuri's baggy sweater in his hand and wrapped it tightly around his fist. He slammed her backwards into the wall again and then jerked her up to a standing position. He pressed Saiyuri against the wall with his body and sealed his lips to the soft incurve of her neck. Saiyuri winced as she felt his hot breath brush her skin, she shuddered as her flesh rippled with goose bumps. A single tear rolled down Saiyuri's cheek as Hiei ripped her sweater off violently and allowed his eyes to wander about her breasts.  
  
"Lovely."   
  
***  
  
Kuwabara pounded on the solid oak door again frantically and called,  
  
"If you don't open this door right now, I swear to god I'll break it down." Keiko looked up at Kuwabara uneasily, not knowing what to do.   
  
"Go get Yusuke, Keiko." Kuwabara commanded as he backed up to run into the door. Keiko nodded, and ran down the hall and up the stairs to the boys room.   
  
"Yusuke! Yusuke!" She called as she made her way to their door.  
  
***  
  
Hiei wrapped his hand around Saiyuri's neck and lifted her two inches off the floor, She choked and kicked her legs wildly in violent protest, Hiei smiled at her as her skin became paler, and her panicked gasps for air became shallower. He released her neck and watched her fall limply to the floor.   
  
"Stupid girl, I warned you." Saiyuri's eyes were blurry and blood shot, she strained her vision trying to see the demon's facial expression.   
  
"Fuck you…" Saiyuri whispered hoarsely. Hiei frowned and squished her cheeks together with his hands and pressed his ear against her mouth.  
  
"What did you say?" His voice was cold with intimidation. Saiyuri took a painful raspy breath of air.  
  
"Fuck you…" Her voice was even hoarser and smaller than before. Hiei's lips curled into a slight smile, He liked it when his victims had spunk.   
  
"Fuck you? Is that what you want? Very well." Hiei smiled, and lifted the girl in his arms. Saiyuri tried to protest, but was limp with exhaustion, she felt herself tottering on the verge on unconsciousness, the whirling blackness threatened to overcome her and she tried vainly to keep herself alert. Hiei walked slowly to the futon he had first seen Saiyuri on, and laid her down on it gently. Saiyuri's head swirled with fear and ideas as she tried to think of a way to escape. Hiei straddled the girls hips and ripped his soft tank top off. He tore his ripped tank top into two shreds and tied the first tightly around Saiyuri's wrists, and the second around her ankles. Saiyuri began to cry and tears poured down her cheeks as she begged Hiei to stop.  
  
"Isn't this what you want?" He asked innocently as he began to unwrap the sash that held his pants up. Saiyuri looked around desperately and tried to pull away from him. "No! Hiei…Stoppit!!!" She screamed and began to sob hysterically. She heard Kuwabara and Yusuke pounding on the door, and twisted violently trying to throw Hiei off balance. Hiei frowned and slid from straddling her hips to her stomach and pressed his weight onto her soft flesh. Saiyuri exhaled painfully and tried to push Hiei off of her with her bound hands.   
  
"Hi…ei…" Saiyuri pleaded weakly, The demon looked down at her quizzically.   
  
"Yes?" Saiyuri glared at him, she had never hated someone this much in her entire life! Yusuke and Kuwabara broke the solid oak door down, and tumbled into the room.   
  
"Hiei! What the hell are you doing!?" Yusuke asked with wide eyes as he watched the struggling pair. Saiyuri looked at the boys in relief, Kuwabara gasped as he saw all the cuts and bruises on Saiyuri's face.   
  
"Get off her!!" Kuwabara yelled as his spirit sword materialized in his hands, and he charged at the demon. Hiei scoffed and ripped the blindfold off his third eye, it opened quickly and sent a spiraling green energy attack at Kuwabara. Yusuke watched horrified, as his best friend was engulfed by the orb of green light. Kuwabara screamed in agony as the energy wrapped around his body and sent the equivalent of ten thousand volts of electricity coursing through his body. Kuwabara's burnt black corpse dropped to the floor, and twitched, the room was now consumed with smoke and the stench of burning flesh.   
  
Hiei yawned and looked over at Yusuke angrily, His Jigon eye flashed, and a black and green fire surrounded Hiei and Saiyuri, it shot up from the floor and swirled together creating an impenetrable barrier kekkai around the two.   
  
Yusuke's facial expression turns quickly from shock, grim determination.  
  
"I can get past your kekkai." He tells himself, and raises his right hand slowly, first making a fist, then extending his index finger and thumb to mimic a gun.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Yae awoke with a start, Kurama looked down at her alarmed.  
  
"What's wrong Yae-chan?" He asked worriedly, and caressed the girls shoulders.  
  
"Saiyuri! She's hurt! I know it…" Yae exclaimed and pulled away from Kurama. She slipped her boots on, and grabbed her jacket frantically.  
  
"Wait! Not so fast, Yae." Kurama said as he stood up and grasped Yae's wrists, pulling her into him.  
  
"No Kurama! We have to go now!" She pleaded, and tried to pull away from the boy.   
  
"Yae, I understand, but how are we going to get out of here? There's at least five hundred pounds of snow blocking the entrance." Kurama said calmly as he shook Yae and faced her towards the entrance.  
  
"C-can't you push the rock and snow off the ledge?" Yae asked softly as she turned around and looked into Kurama's eyes hopefully. Kurama blushed, flattered that Yae thought he was soo strong, but shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, I'm not that powerful Yae-chan." he said softly and pressed Yae's trembling, sniffling body against his own.  
  
"B-but we have…t-to try!" Yae's passionate words were broken with her sobbing.   
  
Kurama squeezed her tightly, and pulled her down to the floor.   
  
"What if w-we use your r-rose whip?" Yae asked after a moment, and stared at Kurama intently. Kurama smiled at the girl and nodded.  
  
"That's what I was going to do, but I think we should wait until it stops snowing first." Kurama said coldly, not wanting to argue with Yae about it.  
  
"B-but, Saiyuri needs us now!" Yae exclaimed and lunged at Kurama, she knocked him on his back and reached into his robe for his rose whip. Kurama was taken aback by Yae's strange behavior, but managed to wrap his fingers around her wrists and pull her off his chest. Yae clenched the rose in her right hand, ignoring the thorns which punctured her soft skin, and tried to break Kurama's grasp.  
  
"Let me go! I'll do it myself!" Yae screamed as she tried with all her might to free herself.   
  
"Yae!" Kurama exclaimed as he pulled the girl into his embrace, and held her against his body. Yae tugged left and right, but she couldn't escape Kurama's embrace.   
  
"Kurama…I have to help…" Yae half pleaded, half demanded. Kurama, placed her arms behind her back and wrapped his arm around her waist, restraining her completely. He used his free arm to pry the rose from Yae's bloody right hand.  
  
"Yae, you're bleeding! Calm down!" Kurama said paternally as he tightened his grip on the girls waist, and placed his bloody rose back in his robe.   
  
"I don't care!!!" Yae whined as she struggled vainly with the red headed bishounen.   
  
"I'm going to put you in a head lock if you don't stop." Kurama warned the girl with a smile. He pulled her wiggly body tighter into him, and stood up lifting Yae easily. Yae made in indignant scoff, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've never seen you act like that." Kurama said carefully, as he carried the girl back to the fire. Yae trembled trying to hold back tears, and buried her face in Kurama's robe.  
  
"I-I j-just wanted to h-help Saiyuri…" She sobbed, Kurama brushed his lips against her ear, shushing her with his hot moist breath.   
  
"I know- I know…" Kurama said sympathetically, and put the girl down next to the fire.  
  
"Now lets take a look at that hand." He said sweetly, taking Yae's bleeding hand into his own. He examined by the light of the fire with a frown, Yae winced as he spread her fingers apart, reveling her torn up flesh.   
  
"I don't know, Yae-chan. We should put something on it…" Kurama said seriously. Yae pulled away and frowned, examining the hand herself, It was bleeding a lot.   
  
"Oh I know!" Yae said, as her eyes sparkled mischievously. Kurama raised an eyebrow, and looked at the girl skeptically.   
  
"Watch!" Yae said excitedly, and commanded Ko-no-Hana to come forth, The cave filled with warmth and the fragrance of roses. Yae's eyes brightened, and her short hair grew rapidly, and intertwined with small blossoms until it brushed the floor. Kurama watched Yae in amazement, He had never watched her transform before. Yae stood up gracefully, and her warm winter clothes, changed into a knee length white gossamer gown, and her skin tinted a flattering shade of light pink, and glistened in the fire light.   
  
Ko-no-Hana held up her bloody hand, and kissed the torn flesh. The blood turned a translucent color, and slowly faded away, as her skin repaired itself.   
  
"Amazing…" Kurama said in awe and stood up, taking the girls repaired hand in his own and examining it thoughtfully.   
  
***  
  
"Last chance woman, Stop the storm now, and maybe I'll let you live." Hiei said coldly as he stared into Saiyuri's eyes intently. Saiyuri winced at Hiei's words and looked up at the demon in anguish. Hiei's powerful black and green kekkai blazed brightly around the two.   
  
"Hiei, T-This isn't like you." Saiyuri said hoarsely, She could taste blood in her mouth…I think my ribs are broken… Saiyuri let out a yelp of pain as Hiei pressed his weight further into her stomach.  
  
"Well?" The demon said patiently, waiting for Saiyuri's response.   
  
"Hi..ei…Don't…please.." Saiyuri begged weakly, Hiei shook his head and looked at the girl sadly.  
  
"I warned you." Hiei grinned wickedly and threw the sash that held his pants up to the side. He stood up and his baggy black pants fell to his ankles, exposing his light blue boxers. He kicked his pants off to the side and stared down at the girl greedily.   
  
"Hiei, no…" Saiyuri sobbed and pleaded.  
  
Yusuke watched the kekkai horrified, as the scene became visible through its flames.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Yusuke roared, his hand was still raised, and aimed at the demon, but Yusuke knew how futile it was to try and break a kekkai as powerful as Hiei's.   
  
"I said leave her alone!" Yusuke shouted again, hoping that Hiei would leave Saiyuri to engage in battle. Hiei looked over at Yusuke mockingly,  
  
"Heh…Why don't you make me…boy?" He asked sardonically, Yusuke glared at Hiei, and tried to think of a bluff.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you would stop on your own, so we could really face off. But, I guess I just have to blow a couple holes in you and end this with out any fun…" Yusuke retorted trying to entice the demons appetite for insults and battle. Hiei regarded Yusuke with a look of mild amusement and disdain.   
  
"Do you take me for a fool? Your weak spirit gun cannot penetrate the dark energy of my kekkai." Hiei grinned wickedly, encouraging Yusuke to try to break his kekkai.  
  
"But it would be fun to watch you try, I'm sure you are aware that my Kekkai is made of the same kind of agonizing energy that Kuwabara was tormented with before."  
  
Hiei paused to gauge Yusuke's reaction. "The pain it inflicts can only be compared to the fires of hell. I've always wanted to try it on someone as powerful as you…" Hiei trailed off, and watched Yusuke's muscles tense up, bracing for an attack. "But…We can always save that for later." Hiei turned back to Saiyuri and let his eyes wander over her body.   
  
Yusuke tried desperately to think of a plan, as he watched Hiei examine Saiyuri…Think Yusuke! Think!…He told himself over and over angrily, as he tried to remember all that his late master Genkai had taught him about kekkai's…What did that old hag keep telling me?…A kekkai is a…something energy…and can be…Yusuke gasped as he remembered.  
  
"Oh Hiiiieeeeeiiii!" Yusuke smirked as the demon turned to face him once again.  
  
Hiei was obviously irritated, at this second interruption.  
  
"You're really playing on my last nerve." Hiei said coldly, his eyes reflecting the blaze of his kekkai. Yusuke grinned and clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"You forgot something!" Yusuke said smugly, Hiei looked at the boy in shock asd a golden kekkai materialized around Yusuke's body. It shrank slowly until it covered Yusuke like a layer of skin. Yusuke charged at Hiei crashing through his black and green kekkai with an explosion of bright light. Hiei watched in horror as Yusuke brought a quick hand up and shot the demon just above his left clavical, severing his jugular vein, and leaving a gaping hole in the demon's neck. Hiei's kekkai dissolved into air, as he flew back a few feet, and slid along the floor. Blood spouted from his wound, spraying across the floor. Hiei tried feebly to stand, bringing himself to his knees. He looked up at Yusuke in shock, not understanding what just happened.  
  
"Why…?"  
  
"Only energy can breach energy…The first rule of the kekkai." Yusuke said with a smirk, Hiei's eyes opened wide in understanding, and he fell limply to the floor.   
  
"Saiyuri are you okay?" Yusuke asked as he rushed to the girl, and examined her wounds.  
  
"Just fine…" Saiyuri's voice was as hoarse as it was sarcastic, and she coughed some blood onto the futon. Yusuke smiled painfully, and pulled Saiyuri into his embrace.  
  
"Its going to be alright now, I-I promise." He felt tears stream down his cheeks with his words, and buried his face in Saiyuri's hair. Saiyuri felt the blackness that was threatening to enclose her before, take over her body and she went limp in Yusuke's arms.  
  
"Saiyuri…no…" Yusuke pleaded softly, and cradled the girl in his arms as he wept over her dead body.  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Yae let out a blood curling scream that scared Kurama half to death, and feel to the floor sobbing.   
  
"Yae! What's wrong?!" Kurama asked in alarm, as he placed his hands on her back.  
  
"S-Saiyuri!! She's…She's DEAD!!!" Yae bawled, Kurama gasped and wrapped his arms around Yae comforting her.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked calmly as he rocked the hysteric girl back and forth.   
  
"I saw it! I know!" Yae whispered in a trembling detached voice, She closed her eyes tightly, and let the warmth of Ko-no-Hana consume her body.  
  
"We have to leave now. I can still save her." Yae's voice was unusually calm, and she pulled away from Kurama. Her long hair and gossamer gown began to materialize as she stood up and walked to the cave entrance.   
  
"Move this rock now!" She commanded, looking at Kurama with an irritated scowl upon her face. Kurama nodded and pulled the blood stained rose from his robe and walked to the entrance.   
  
"Rose whip!" He commanded and the rose transformed into a long thorny whip in his hands.   
  
"Stand back." Kurama said coolly, Ko-no-Hana stepped behind the boy, and Kurama swung the whip in a wild blur of motion. The rock split into eight parts and crumbled into a heap of dust and broken chunks.   
  
"Lets go." Kurama said as he looked back at Ko-no-Hana and extended his hand to her. She nodded, and took his hand. Kurama put his arm under Ko-no-Hana's legs and lifted her easily, carrying her over the heap of rocks.   
  
Hail and snow was still pelting the earth outside of the cave, Ko-no-Hana closed her eyes, and an orb of warm pink light surrounded her and Kurama, repelling the onslaught.   
  
"Hurry!" Ko-no-Hana commanded and pointed in the direction of the cabin. Kurama frowned, He couldn't make it back there fast enough in snow like this …Aa…  
  
His eyes shrank and changed from a brilliant green, to a piercing gold. His hair grew and faded slowly from bright red to a glistening silver. His body lengthened, and his muscles became thicker. And his usual calm smile, curled into a mischievous smirk.  
  
Youko Kurama looked at the girl in his arms and grinned…maybe that boy isn't as lame as I thought… The Youko in Kurama had been begging to come out and meet this fine lady for quite some time.   
  
"Don't worry Goddess, I'll get you there." He said smugly, and leapt to the sky.   
  
Ko-no-Hana held onto the demons neck for dear life, as he jumped quickly from tree top to tree top. Youko Kurama felt the girl's fear and wrapped his arms around her tightly, to make her feel secure. The cabin, which was now a mound of snow with a chimney, came into view.   
  
"Almost there, goddess." He said with a smile, and landed on top of the cabin's snow covered roof. Ko-no-Hana looked around and sighed.  
  
"How do we get in?" She asked the demon, as she fell limp in his arms and sighed. Youko Kurama carried Ko-no-Hana to the edge of the roof and looked down at where the door was supposed to be. His body began to glow, and he stared intently at the snow covering the ground. Ko-no-Hana watched in amazement as two large trees grew from the ground and spread out their leaves and branches making a large canopy that pushed the snow covering the door up to about the level of the roof.  
  
Youko Kurama smirked and flipped to the ground with Ko-no-Hana still in his arms. He placed her down gently, and watched her run to the door. Ko-no-Hana swung the door open and shouted,  
  
"Sister! Where are you?!" She heard footsteps coming from her room, and ran down the hallway, Youko Kurama followed her closely. The door to their room was broken down, and the stench of Kuwabara's burnt flesh circled about the room. Ko-no-Hana walked the room slowly letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. She tripped over a dark figure, and landed on all fours. She looked over her shoulder, and let out a scream of terror as her eyes adjusted and she saw Kuwabara's burnt, disfigured corpse. She scampered away from the body as quickly as she could. Youko Kurama pulled the girl off the floor shushing her, as he lead her to Saiyuri's body. Yusuke was sitting over her corpse, his shoulders shook and he let out a few silent sobs.   
  
"Yuki-Onna!" Ko-no-Hana pulled away from the Youko and ran to her sisters side.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Yae…" Yusuke whispered, and placed his hand on Ko-no-Hana's back.  
  
"What did they do to you, sister?!" Ko-no-Hana whispered softly, running her hand over her sisters bloody face. Tears began to stream down Ko-no-Hana's cheeks, as she pulled Saiyuri into her embrace.   
  
"Sister!!!" Ko-no-Hana screamed in anguish, and looked down at her sister. The goddesses tears dripped onto her sister's face and dissolved into her cold pale skin.   
  
"Hiei…Hiei killed her." Yusuke said quietly, looking over his shoulder at the dead demons body. Ko-no-Hana shuddered, and laid her sister down gently on her futon.   
  
"I'm sorry sister…" She whispered, as she smoothed out her sister's hair. Saiyuri's eye's flinched and her body began to glow dull pink. She opened her eyes and looked over at Ko-no-Hana. Ko-no-Hana smiled brightly , and leaned in to kiss her sister on the forehead, Saiyuri's bruises faded, her lip repaired itself, and her ribs raised and set in her chest.   
  
"You'll be okay now…" Ko-no-Hana whispered, as she brushed her hand against her sisters cheek. "Just rest." She watched Saiyuri close her eyes and smiled when the girl fell deeply into sleep. Youko Kurama appeared behind Ko-no-Hana and clasped his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Please…please save Hiei." He begged the girl as he pulled her up. Ko-no-Hana looked at the Youko in anguish,  
  
"No! Not after what he did to her…" Her voice wavered with emotion, and she fell into Youko Kurama's arms.  
  
"I can't!" She sobbed into his white robe, "I can't!"  
  
"Do it for me, I beg you. I know he hurt Saiyuri, but Hiei is my best friend, I can't let him die…" Tears streamed down the demon's cheeks as he pulled Ko-no-Hana into his trembling body tightly. She sighed heavily against his chest and nodded.  
  
"For you…" She said softly as she walked slowly to the demon who had brutally taken Saiyuri's life. She knelt by his side, and shuddered.  
  
"I hate you!" She screamed as she pounded on his chest weakly, "I hate…you…" She fell on his chest sobbing, Tears streamed down her face and onto the demon's exposed chest, she kissed Hiei's cheek and watched his body glow dull pink. Youko Kurama pulled Ko-no-Hana away from the demon, and held her as she cried.  
  
Hiei's neck wound repaired itself, and the blood that covered his chest and the floor slowly faded away. Hiei trembled, making a painful gasping sound, and faded into unconsciousness.   
  
Ko-no-Hana saw Yusuke looking at her hopefully, she trembled and looked over at Kuwabara burnt corpse.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke, Kuwabara cannot be saved." She said sadly, Yusuke nodded slowly, and fell to all fours in disbelief, Kuwabara was gone…forever.   
  
"I'm so sorry…" She whispered falling to her knees, "I'm so s-sorry.." 


End file.
